Timmy Icepick
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 5 | heal = 1,200 | crecla = Cat | school = Ice | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Hooligan | minion2 = | world = Marleybone | location = Chelsea Court | descrip = Speech: Encounter: "Don't be surprised if you feel a little chilly after this battle." Defeat: "Ah, I can't believe I was put on ice by such a little wizard. Don't tell anyone, okay." | spell1 = Tower Shield | spell2 = Ice Trap | spell3 = Iceblade | spell4 = Ice Elf | spell5 = Evil Snowman | spell6 = Ice Shark | spell7 = Ice Wyvern | spell8 = Banshee | spell9 = Storm Shark | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 32 - 38 | hat1 = Obligatory Shroud | hat2 = Helm of Horrors | hat3 = Cap of the Kraken | hat4 = Skillful Hat | hat5 = Headwraps of Superiority | hat6 = Cap of Expertise | hat7 = Elegant Helm | hat8 = Headwrap of Incineration | hat9 = Cowl of The Exceptional | hat10 = | robe1 = Frosty Vestment | robe2 = Mechanical Tunic | robe3 = Remarkable Robe | robe4 = Robe of Extinction | robe5 = Robe of the Unicorn | robe6 = Rainslicker | robe7 = Icy Tunic | robe8 = Animated Canine Cloak | robe9 = Doctor's Uniform | robe10 = Cloak of Respect | robe11 = Robe of Politeness | robe12 = | boots1 = Clanker's Irritating Shoes | boots2 = Flowering Canine Shoes | boots3 = Frozen Canine Shoes | boots4 = Sandals of Civility | boots5 = Flickering Boots | boots6 = Graceful Slippers | boots7 = Sandals of Creativity | boots8 = Bandits Footwraps | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Staff of Rejuvenation | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Graceful Stiletto | athame2 = Athame of the Sleuth | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Watchman's Decoder Ring | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Deck of the Cyclops | deck2 = Enigmatic Deck | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Frog | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Engraved Pedestal | house2 = Short Cement Post | house3 = Silver Chest | house4 = Square Metal Platform | house5 = Green Street Light | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Mutate Ice Elf | trecar2 = Heckhound | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone (Reagent) | reag2 = Leather Straps | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Gummy Bloodbat | snack2 = Redskin Peanut | snack3 = Stinky Cheese | snack4 = Medium Fish | snack5 = Square watermelon | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = The Only One Left | quest2 = | quest3 = }}